


my 100 story

by Forthe100fans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthe100fans/pseuds/Forthe100fans
Summary: this story takes the real actress who are straight in real life .but for this story too show a love that reads like it is so reali took certain parts off the real actress's personality and lives and put it in the story.They fall in love as do their characters,But their love for each other,makes the love their characters have for each other so much more real. am working on perfecting my own grounder language. And their will be some really dangerous and scary happenings.





	1. my 100 story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New 100  
> wrote this for the fans of the 100  
> wanted to give them a different ending.The story is about two real actress's who fall in love,just like their characters they play.When that happens their love that is strong and yet very gentle,when they make love as Clexa and Clarke the love they have for each other brings the love of Clexa and Clarke to life.  
> I would like to dedicate this story to good friend who helped me more than she knows, gave me incouragement to take up writing again thank you @the_13th_clan.

She was a beautiful young actress and model, who had worked hard to make her dreams come true.She thought that she had her life the way she wanted it, but their was something missing.She didn't have anyone too share it with.Jasmine had her friends and her family.But that only feeled part of the void that she was feeling.She was staring in a tv series and had 3 months off before having too go back to work.Taylor her best friend was also in the same series. and had been off but they was staring back to work soon to.They had spent a lot of time together beening off at the same time.she told Taylor how she felt, that something was missing in her life.But what Jasmine didn't know was that Taylor was in love with her.

Sometimes she would do modeling shoots for different magizines.Today she was flying too paris for a three day shoot.She called Taylor told her that she would be in paris for 3 days.And when she got back they would both have to go back too work on their series .Taylor told Jasmine that she would see her on the set in a week, Jasmine said see you then . Jasmine arrived in paris for the 3 days of shooting all over paris,they were shooting in front of big Ben today. she was really tired.and tomorrow Ttrafalagar square. wednesday, Kensington Palace,London Bridge,friday Westminster AbbeyShe really liked being in Paris the city of love.Stopped by a little cafe, that was not far from where they had been shooting.Got a sandswich and coffee, as she was eating she watch the couples hugging and kissing,wishing that taylor was here in the city of love with her.Wanting her too feel the same way about her that she felt about Taylor,she loved her so much. she left paris the next day ,landed at the airport a few hours later, stopped by the flower shop on her way home.She loved flowers alot.When she got home put the flowers in vase. Poured herself a glass of wine.And stared reading the new script for the show. But instead she called Taylor and they talked for hours. Taylor asked how the shoot went and Jasmine told it went really good, but she was glad to be home talking to her.Taylor smiled and was glad that they weren't face timeing.Jasmine asked Taylor if she wanted to fly to the location together.Yea that would be great.I"ll fly too San Francisco and you can meet me the airport their Taylor said.They arrived on the set and Jason the director told everyone they were going to have a group meeting,  
Jasmine told Taylor too go on to the meeting and she would join them after she had taken their luggage to their tralior.When she got their Jason and Taylor and Robin were having a disagreement over the script.Robin walked over to where she was and said that man is getting under everyone's skin.taylor joined them and put her arms around her neck and said can i kill him. Jasmine said maybe i should go over and strighten him out, I don't like him driving my girlfriend crazy they both laughed.And taylor knew that Jasmine didn't relize what she had said , so she let it pass.But she did.  
But it did sound pretty good too her ears.Jasmine and Taylor went to their tralior that they shared on location in vancuver.Everyone came over to greet them and chit chat about being off and the script,what it contained.All said their good nights and everyone went to their traliors.Jasmine told Taylor that she called Robin and Billy Jo asked them to stock of the fridge and pantry.  
Taylor hugged her neck ,but the hug for both was a little longer than usual.Both didn't have too be on the set untill 10 am.So they could get rid of some of the jet lag.  
She knew that Taylor was upset about somthing,hope that she would talk too her about it. Taylor went and took a shower while she fixed them a sandswich and salad,sat on the couch  
to eat and wait for her to get out of the shower so she could take hers.Wondering what was bothering Taylor,she didn't like seeing her upset.  
The next morning on the set ,some were gettin in makeup and others were getting in costume.shooting wouldn't start untill 6 pm. and would go untill 1 are 2 am.Taylor walked over too where Jasmine was getting her tattoes put on.laying flat on a table on her back.Having fun she said,not yet but hope to. what does that mean. Jason told me about the love scene and that you were againest it.well yea your my best friend ,i mean really ,come on Jasmine do you want to do it.Well if we could pull it off it would be a first for a tv series.That is where Clexa and Clarke are heading for in the show,so sooner are later they are going to have too make love.Taylor said why not later.Because Jamsine i can't fake it, come on i'am sure you can. can you, what do you mean .oh i don't know.their is something bothing you tell me.If i did i am afraid our friendship would go out the door.No their is nothing you could say that would keep us from being friends. lets just table it until we get though with work. and we will talk then. the love scene want happen for a few days any way. So we are doing it. Maybe,yes if you really want to.Taylor went and sat down for makeup to put the finishing touches too her face.Jasmine watched Taylor as they transfromed her from Taylor to Clarke.Wondering why she was so againest the love scene.  
__________________________________________________

Clexa and Clarke were meeting Clarke's mom in the village.Clexa Ask Abby if they had everyone moved.No but we are almost their. And Raven doesn't like much having the sheilds up and around the moutain and the planet, That is good news mom.It will be a good change to not have too worry about who to fight and who too kill for awhile. Clex said it well be very nice to have peace.The three of them walked around the village talking and laughing which was not seen very often.Commander  
her second walked up too her and whispered something to her,told Clarke that they had to go and would meet Abby at the moutain later, sent her second with her.Clexa and Clarke found Bellamy and Octaviva ,when they got their,Clarke said ok we are here,what was so inportant,Bellamy pulled the tarp off and under was the biggest ulgyest bird they had ever seen,Clarke said we need to get this to the mountain so mom and Ted can exam it. Ok just how do we do that Bellamy said. Clexa said that they could rig up something to drag it back with.Clexa asked Bellamy to go and find Andera,tell her we need men to help.So while they waited Clexa walked down to the cliff and was looking over what was left of the planet, Clarke followed her and put her hand on her shoulder and said we will get though all this as long as we stay together, Clexa nodded.after awhile the rest came back and they started making a make shift to carry the bird.Clarke looked at Clexa as see was looking over the cliff at a world that was torn in half part decaded and the not liveable.they loaded the bird on the make shift got on the horse's that was brought hooked it to them and rode toward the mountain.Clarke told Bellamy and Octiva to ride ahead ,Clexa told Andera to take her men and trail behind.  
they arrived at the mountain Clarke yelled for them to open the doors,they all road in and Abby and Clain came with Ted.When Abby saw what it was she said the blast from the destuction in the sky is what caused this i think, Ted can you have this taken to your lab and see if you can find at what caused this for sure, sure 'll be glad to do just that but don't really know where to start. Do the best you can. Clain went to check on the repair of the genarator.  
they stopped for lunch.Jasmine looked at Clarke and asked again what was wrong,nothing just leave me along. no i want, not till you tell me, Clarke opened the door to the trailor and they went in. are you going to tell me, i don't know how, just say it. i love you. Jasmine looked at her with soft loving eyes, put her hands to her face and  
a kiss that was so soft gentle and very long.When they pull slowly away,Taylor i have loved you from the first time i saw you when we stared the 100.  
Why didn;t you tell me ,because all you ever said  
was that we were bff. and i didn't want to lose you either,God be with us.We don't have much time untill we have to go back to work,I know ,don't want to start something we can't finish. just a quick one. Clarke grabed Jasmine by the arm and headed for the bedroom, Jasmine's because it was the biggest.they were tearing clothes off before they got to the room,kisses,hands moving over each others body,their body's so hot for each other, Taylor took Jasmine's face in her hands,looked into those's beautiful green eyes'that just melted her heart.I love you so much , you take my breath away.Now you know how i've felt about you these's  
past two years. wanting so bad to tell you ,afraid that i would lose you .Jasmine kissed her soft lips with a slow but very heartful long kiss  
filled with all the love for Taylor that she keep hidden so long.Her lips moved down to her breasts  
where she covered her nipple in her mouth and let her tongue move very slowly over it , causing Taylor to let a small moan out,as she went lower very gently licking her stomach bearly touching it,as she got lower,Taylor was hugging the bed and moaning louder.Are you ready for me too rock your world  
with a loud yes, Jasmine stated priming Taylor, you ready for me to pop the vaule,no,yes,no, make up your mind,  
a very loud yes. Tayor's breathing had stared getting back too normal when jasmine's laid on top of her and gave her a very loving and happy kiss.  
They laid their awhile not wanting to talk ,just enjoying the moment.  
It was Taylor who broke the slince,if we don't get a move on we are going to be late.I don't want to move. Neither do i ,lets just stay a few more minutes.Ok but you are going to do all the explaining.


	2. LEXA AND CLEXA'S HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mountain is fixed up to house any that want to live in it.Clexa and Clarke begin a journey of sharing their commands and finding love a long the way.out of 13 clans their are only 6 left. But it is enough to start over.

Bellamy and Octavia went to help clean up, so they could moved more sky people and grounders in.Abby went to tend to the sick and Clexa told Clarke their was something she wanted her to see.  
She had four of her warriors folllow behind on foot. they rode the horse's. Clarke ask where are we going, you will see soon enough,keep an eye out for them big old birds she said with a grin.  
They rode and talked about how things were changing for the better,they stopped to rest and tied the horses to a tree and sat next to it, Clarke ask Clexa if she could feel Lexa's thoughts and feelings, yes but i can seperate my from her's.You and Lexa were twins , so how is it that you didn't have to fight for your place on the thorne,our father didn't want to lose both of us, so i was sent to live with my grandmother in a far off villiage. lets go we don't have far to go and we need to get their before dark.Where are we going ,i can't tell you that.Pretty soon they came upon the adobe like home,made of harden clay and straw ,grass, and wooden logs. very big in size.Clexa opened the door and let Clarke go in first.  
. Lexa always liked the place with the water fall and water runing down stream.I wanted too bring it here and rebuild it just like it was when we were growing up.come here, Clarke see that huge tree  
close to not far from the water fall, yes, we would lay under that tree for hours and look at the star's.their was a woman that came here years before we were born. She taught others about the star's and over the years we were taught.Lexa loved  
the star's she learned ever thing she could.She also learned  
the woman's lauguage.She was smart and quick to catch on to  
things.Oh how she loved candles, even got me to liking them.  
Yes i remember those candles very well.For Clarke being in the house that they grew up in so full of love and warm,she could feel Lexa but also Clexa,was she falling in love with Clexa are loving both,they are so much alike yet so different,she thought.She had so many questions and no answers. Clexa handed a plate of food and a glass of wine. They sat down on the rug in front of the fire,.Clexa begain to talk about when her and her sister were growing up,how Lexa had taught her how to fight and be strong,to be caring and loving to try and understand all sides before desiding what side to take.She wasn't just my sister but someone that i looked up to  
and admired.When she could control her temper at least most of the time. I on the other hand had to really learn too control  
my temper, she was always coming to my defence.we were both trained at a early age to fight ,Clexa poured Clarke more wine.We knew one day that we would have to fight for our place as the new commander.  
It is getting late we will stay the night and get a early start in the morning if that is alright with you. Clarke done what Lexa did opened and closed her eyes for yes, she wanted to she if Clexa understood, she did.You can take the bed and i'll lay on the floor next to the fire.Clarke said we can share the bed,are you sure,yes.They removed some of the clothing and their boots, swards,guns, knifes. Clarke got under the covers ,the wine had made her feel warm. She remmember the last time she was in this bed,Clexa ask Clarke  
if she wanted any more wine,yes. Lexa put the iron gate in front of the fire and handed Clarke the glass of wine.  
Clexa got in the bed ,laying on her back,as Clarke was. I know you have alot of questions about Lexa, ask them and if i can answer i will.You say you can [seprate]your feelings from Lexa's,yes.So you know she loves me ,yes she wants you to be happy, she knows that the happeness that you shared can never  
be shared again,she will always be with you and you will always be with her,she wants you to find happeness in someone else now, you will never forget each other you will always be apart of each other. But it is time that you move on with your life.Are you saying that, are is Lexa saying that ,we both are saying it.Clarke got out of the bed and sat in front of the fire, tears flowing down her face,she wanted to forget the hurt ,pain,sorrow that she felt. Clexa sat down on the floor beside her ,looked into her blue eyes, and saw what Lexa had saw,love ,caring ,compasion.A person that cared about her people and Lexa's. Now her people.  
Clarke couldn't turn her eyes away from Clexa, for just a split second she was seeing lexa, just for a second then Clexa came in to view. their was a difference about them.  
Clexa's green eyes had a tent of blue in them.Her eyes changed with her mood.So yea ,a like yet not.  
Can she hear what you and i are saying,no.Does she let you know what she is thinking,yes.But so do the other commanders.  
Clarke are you ready to get back in the bed and get some sleep,not yet.So Clexa got behind Clarke ,told her to lean againest her, put her arms around her and just held her,  
untill she went to sleep.After a very long while Clexa helped Clarke up and into the bed, tucked her in. went around and got in on the other side. layed on her side away from Clarke, during the night Clarke had gotten cold and moved closer to Clexa to get warm, when Clexa woke she felt Clarke up againest  
her, so she layed on her back put her arm around Clarke , she  
laid her head on Lexa's chest though her leg over Clexa's .  
Clexa laid their not moving for she didn't want to wake Clarke.  
The sun was rising, they would have to be going soon.Clexa  
easied out of the bed,opened the door told the guard to bring some water from the stream,and waited for him too bring it.  
poured her and Clarke some in a glass and wet a cloth with the rest.  
Woke her up and handed both to her ,she wriped her face and drank the water. Clexa said i want to show you Lexa's favorite place ,oh i would like that very much. Clexa took Clarke's hand and they walked outside down to the water fall, She led her on a path that lead behind the waterfall as they went under water splashed on both of them, they laughed Clarke ask could they  
come back, Clexa opened and shut her eyes, which brought a smile to Clarkes face and Clexa's.When we come back i will take you father in the cave and show you where she spent alot of her time. They got on their horse's and started back to the mountain.  
On the way they talked about how together they were going to build back what they all had lost. Clexa notice someone was following them,told the guard to fall back and find out who was following.  
She looked at Clarke,who had a very sad look on her face,you ok, she asked  
not sure, you and your sister have giving me alot to think about. Do you think when we go back it will help,it might.then we will go back soon.Clarke looked at  
Clexa and saw that little smile that she use to see on lexa.She thought to herself is it possible to love two people at the same time. They heard a sound up ahead, the closer they got ,louder it got.A young man came running out of the woods screaming very loud. Clexa stopped her horse and got off ,she caught the young man as he was about to fall down.He looked like he had been attacked,  
by a wild animal.After they had calmed him down enough for Clarke to look at his wounds, the skin on his back had been ripped off and his arm was looked like something are someone took big bites of his arm.The young man was bleeding pretty bad. Clarke cleaned him up as best as she could, and they made a streacher to carry him on.He was in shock and couldn't do alot of talking. Reaper was all he would say. Jason said that was all for today for them to be back at 5 am .Jasmine and Taylor and the rest of the cast headed for warbrobe room too get change clothes then to the makeup people to get cleaned up. Jasmine would look at Taylor and smile that little teasing smile, Taylor looked at her and said in a very soft and low voice ,quit looking at me like that, she just kept on smiling and walked slowly over to the chair that Taylor was sitting in leaned down and whispered in her ear, hope you are not wanting to get much sleep tonight,well yea we have got a 5am call. Jasmine looked at her and smiled said well you had better take a cold shower to kept you awake because i'am jumping your bones just as soon as we get out of here are before. Clarke smiled not if i jump yours first.As they walked holding hands and cuddleing ,laughing to the trailor.  
Jasmine stopped at the door and took Taylors face in her hands and kissed her soft very soft lips and taylor wraped her arms around her, for how long that kiss was that didn't matter,their were more and more,Taylor said i guess the showers out.Jasmine just smiled that smile and started taking Taylors clothes off almost tearing then off as Taylor was doing the same thing, how they made it to the bed who knows.they had loved each other for so long that their thirst for each other was so over whaming, they couldn't slow down if they wanted to.Jasmine was on top of Taylor said told you i was going to jump your bones,well quit talking and do it, you have got me perimed now release the vaule.are you sure ,no not yet wait, Jasmine was kissing her neck and took her tongue and traced between her breast on down to her navel,taking her time  
as her 2 fingers was building that vaule up to release.taylor shouted now and Jasmine just went on down then taylor let a scream out with a bad word are two.her body went limp, and Jasmine asked again, my turn i'am on top this time and i am going to rock your world.Jasmine smiled and said please do. Jasmine woke before Taylor and took her shower and got dressed, she sat on the bed and just looked at her and smiled as she thought of how much they had missed by not telling each other how much they loved one another.  
Leaned down and whispered in taylor's ear,i love you so much.Their eyes locked on each other as if they were saying i could look at you forever.The love they  
have for each other is so strong yet so tender and loving. The kiss was so gentle and soft,the light touch of their body's so warm,and wanting more and more of each other.  
Jasmine ok play time is over we have to go to work,no! less just play hooky,  
yea right. slaped her on the butt and told her get your lazy self up and shower  
while i fix some breakfast.Your not going too wash my back for me. I've already had my shower, thank you.What if i was to temp you , like maybe a kiss on the neck , are here. and maybe one right between here.Jasmine grab taylor's face in her hands and planted a long very long kiss on her, that should hold you till later. Your mean.  
As they were walking too the set ,Robin and Billy Jo caught up to them.Billy Jo  
well did ya'll get any sleep are were ye playing house all night. Does everyone know, yep.Jasmine well good now we can do this anytime we want  
she stoped Clarke from walking and kissed her. Taylor said oh boy.you have let the wild beast out now.  
time to change and get back in chacater ladies said Taylor.Jason had more changes too the script to show them.It  
was like Clarke was loving two people,and the warmness of their home made her feel so close to them.She was begining to have deep feelings for Clexa and yet she felt like she was betraying Lexa.How could Clexa seperate her feelings form Lexa  
they were twins, and felt the same things.But before she could ask her about it,they had arrived at the mountain .Clexa told Clarke that she was going to go back to their house and spend a couple of days their , before she could ask clarke if she wanted to go, can i go with you . she blinked her eyes, and Clarke hugged her neck ,stood back and said sorry acted before i thought .Clexa just smiled and thought she really makes me smile alot ,got to watch that. Do you want something to eat asked Clarke , Am a little hungery ,come on we go join mom and Caine for supper , as they were entering the dining area Octivia walked up to them and told Clarke that Raven needed to talk to her in the shop. Can you take Clexa to where mom and Cain are sitting ,looked at her and said i join you as soon as i can. Ok i'am here now what is it, Raven said how is your love life going ,is that what you wanted to talk to me about , laughing she said no, when we find their nesting place i have made a few fire works for them if we can manage to place them all around all the nest we should be able to kill them all. Clarke hugged Raven and told her you the best ever. i know ,they both smiled and went to tell the others . Clarke and Lexa had been at the house for 2 days and she really was enjoying it. Clexa had told her so much about her and Lexa's life that she knew that she loved them both . Clexa handed her a plate of food, told her to eat. so while they were sitting on the pillows and fur rug in front of the fireplace, eating. Clexa began to talk about when her and her sister were going up and how Lexa had taught her how to fight and be strong.but to be caring and loving to try and understand all sides before desiding what to do are what side to take.Clexa told Clarke that Lexa wasn't just her sister but somebody she could look up to and admire.She always tried to protect me from harm.It was so good to just relax for awhile and not have to think about what was good for their people. Clexa was thinking about the same thing.She knew  
that they were going have too find places for the other clans  
too live,since the explostion in the sky had destroyed alot of the planet.She was glad that the sky people were the 13th clan. Clarke Went over sat in the chair and ate the fruit and drank the water that Clexa had handed to her.Thank you for keeping me warm again Hope you got some sleep. as a matter of fact went to sleep as soon as you got me warm, they both laughed and the look they gave was more than Clexa could endure ,she put her hand up to Clarkes neck and looked into her eyes for desire ,kissed her softly and slowly kiss of pure sweet honey , Clarke returned the kiss in the way it was given slow and long her hand went to Clexa's back and stayed their. When they slowly pulled away the look of warmth and love could be seen in their eyes. Clexa looked at Clark and said very low i 'am sorry know that you are griving for Lexa as i am.Don't be i didn't have to return the kiss but i wanted to. We had better get going  
it is a long ride back. And those birds are still out their.  
Wait before we go,will you answer one question for me.If i can,do you think it is possiable to love two people at the same time,i don't know, never been in love with two people at the same time,smiling and Clarke relized how crazy that did sound.Their horses were saddled and brought to the front of the house. Clexa told one of her soldiers to make sure that the fire was out.And they rode towarded the mountain.  
They talked about Lexa on the way,and about finding new homes  
for the clans, As the capital was destored also.Clarke told Clexa that the mountain had caves and other ways in that had been discovered.they had equaiment to forge out living quarters if she thought some of the grounders might want too share the mountain. their are also rooms up here where we will be living also. Clexa said she would talk to the other clans and let her know.Oh mother and some of the others have fixed up a place for you on the top floor which is like the top of the mountain.they tried to make as close to the one that Lexa had at the Captial,would you like to see it,she nodded her head and closed her eyes up and down.  
A shiver went up and down Clarkes back,she couldn't breath for a second,she got hold of her self quick. Told Clexa too come with her,the elvator was down the hall,after they got in and the door closed and it stared moving, Clexa was taken back alittle.Clarke said it's all right you are safe.The door opened and they stepped out,a hole was blasted out big enough for you to step out and breath the air look out over the  
planet seeing all that you rule, the bed is the one that you slept on at your grandmothers. Andra found this bed at your grandmothers home and she said that it was yours for them to bring it to you., Now we have put you in a bathroom  
if you don't want it we can take it out, Clarke walked pass the bed and around the corner, showed Clexa the shower and how it worked, and the other things, Clexa looked at Clarke and said hot and cold water how did you do that. I'll explain that to you some other time.Do you want try it out, Clexa looked at Clarke and said is that an invite ,hung her head a little her face red, Clexa smiled, Clarke smiled back.Abby came in asked Clexa did she like it, yes the what did you call it?the bathroom and the room that goes up and down,you mean the elavtor, will take getting use to. So you are going to try it out, is that invite still open ,Clarke shot her a look but with a small little grin. Abby said lets go eat.  
As they all stepped out, Clexa's second came up ,commander  
the scouts have found the birds nesting site.We need too get everyone on broad for this, Clexa told her she would send for the other clans ,we can all gather here in the big room and plan out what to do, send scouts to all the other clans ,have the leaders all come here.Raven said Can't do anything untill they get here ,lets eat i'am hungery,your always hungery,said Octavia,  
as they all laughed.Clexa said it will take a day are two before they all get here.as they were eating Clexa leaned over  
and whisperd in Clarkes ear, could you show me again how the shower works ,it would be my pleasure,they both had silly grins on their faces.  
Clarke was thinking how could two people be so much alike yet so different.she had found true love and it was taken away as quick as it came.every time that she looked at Clexa she could she Lexa but it wasn't her,Lexa had a soft yet also a hard  
side, where as Clexa has a soft ,hard, but also a hummorous side to.She knew that it wouldn't take much for her to love Clexa,  
Bellamy told them that the birds had destored another village.  
Clarks people and Clexa soldiers went to see how much damange  
had been done and bring the survisiors back to the mountain  
as they approsed ,the smell was so bad that some got sick.  
body after body torn into pieces laying over one another ,others hanging from the trees. it looked liked they had all been put in a sherder.it wasn't just the people from the village  
but also some of Clarkes people. the tears were rolling down  
the faces all but Clexa face was fireing mad,she swore that everyone one of theses giant birds would be destored.She called to her second in command told him to get together as many of the warriors he could,and to leave a few too burn the dead.are what was left of them.Clarke walked up beside Clexa told her that her and some of her people were going with them to destory those damn birds.wouldn't have it any other way.Clarke had second thoughts about them going and asked Clexa don't we need to wait for the other clans ,they will be here in 2 days.The more help we have the more we will  
be able to kill.  
You do have a point.Besides we do need some sort of plan to get them. I'am sure Raven can make up a few small bombs and other surprizes Octavia said, She already has Clarke said. As they returned too the mountain with what was left of the dead.We will be burning our people as that is our way, to let their spririts roam free.Clarke looked at Cain  
,and he said Clexa if it is all right with you and your people we would like for our dead too be a part of your tradition.We would be honored.


End file.
